


"Friday Works For Me"

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have the last words you'll ever hear your soulmate say inscribed on your wrist, along with their name.





	

"Hello, Dean. It's nice to finally meet you."

Dean smiled so hard his face hurt as he shook the man's hand.

"You too, Castiel. Can I call you Cas?"

Cas laughed, nodding in affirmation.

"I like that."

They didn't tell each other the words. Their was no need to spoil their insane happiness that stemmed from finally finding their soulmate by speculating how each other may die.

Not yet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Heya, Cas. It's Dean. I'm just calling to say hi."

Cas laughed, "You left an hour ago."

"I know. I missed you."

Sam, Dean's younger brother, rolled his eyes as he flipped through the channels on TV. Dean hit his arm.

"So anyways," Dean continued, "when can I get that date?"

"I don't know. What day works for you?"

"I'm free on Friday."

"Okay. Friday works-"

Dean sat up quickly on the couch, screaming into the phone, "DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Cas was silent for a moment.

"Are those my words?" he whispered.

Dean bit his thumb, "Yes. What-what are mine?"

"Don't do this to me, Angel."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You're ridiculous, you know?" Cas breathed, resting his forehead against Dean's. "We're going to both catch awful chills."

Dean smiled, hugging Cas. The rain beating down had already soaked them through. 

"I'll make you chicken soup if that happens," Dean promised.

He pressed his lips against Cas's, who pulled back, laughing.

"You awful tease." Dean accused as his soulmate pulled away gently.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand and attempting to pull him.

"Wait," Dean said.

He gave Cas a quick, soft kiss before fishing in his back pocket. He pulled out a small, blue black box. He got down in front of Cas on one knee, and Cas put his hand on his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Dean asked, staring up at Cas in adoration.

"More than life itself," Cas whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"I like it here," Cas said as his husband rocked him gently to the beat of the music.

"Mm." Dean murmured, spinning Cas and holding him against his chest. He kissed Cas's forehead. "I do too, Angel."

"Can we live here forever?" Cas asked, staring into Dean's green eyes.

"We can do anything you want, Love."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Cas woke up, groaning in agony. Dean opened his eyes beside him, and sat up in bed. Cas was panting from the pain. He put his head in his hands.

Dean put one arm around Cas's back and used the other to stroke his raven black hair.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Dean asked, his voice husky with worry.

Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes wet with tears.

"I think I need to go to the hospital."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Cas stroked Dean's hand as the doctor gave them her verdict.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Winchester-Novak. You have terminal brain cancer. You have three months to live, but we may be able to give you a year with chemo."

Dean looked up, his eyes wild.

"Yes, yes anything."

Cas looked to the doctor, "Can you give us a minute?"

She nodded.

"Yes, of course. Once again, my sincere condolences."

Once she had left, Cas took Dean's head in his hands.

"Dean, I'm not doing the chemo."

"What? Of course you are!"

"No. I'll not leave you in debt."

Dean grabbed Cas's hands, lowering them from his face.

"Cas, please, I can't live without you."

Cas gave him a small, sad smile.

"You'll have to one way or the other, Love."

Dean's head dropped to his chest, and he began to sob. Cas murmured words of comfort to him while rubbing his wrist, right where his words were inked into Dean's skin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"I love you." Dean said desperately.

Cas smiled, pale and weak. His paper thin hospital gown hung off his frail body. He took a fragile breath, which fogged up his breathing mask. Cas made a move to pull it off, but Dean stopped him. 

"No, you need that."

Cas shook his head and took it off. He took a shaky breath of fresh air, and then started to cough. His whole body shook. When he had calmed down, he took Dean's hand once more.

"Dean, move on." he said.

"How can I? You're the only one I'll ever love. I have no life without you in it."

Cas lightly traced a pattern on Dean's hand.

"You have to." Cas's breathing hitched, and when he looked at Dean his eyes were full of tears. "I love you, but I'm going to die." he took a big breath as Dean startled to the word, "But you are going to live. Don't drown yourself in alcohol, don't hurt Sammy by offing yourself. Live your life like you had never met me."

Dean swallowed, "I can't do that." he whispered, broken.

Cas's vision began to blur, and he squeezed Dean's hand with his last gram of strength.

"Try." he whispered, "Be good, Dean. I'll be waiting for you in Heaven. I love you."

Cas's sight became disrupted by black spots. His breathing slowed, and Dean sobbed. He kissed Cas's forehead.

"No. No, Cas please hold on. Please hold on for me," he cried.

Cas's vision was almost gone, but he tried to focus on his husband's face.

He smiled.

"Friday....works for me." he breathed, and Dean let out a wounded cry.

"Don't do this to me Angel."

It was to late. Cas's eyes fluttered shut, and Dean sank to the floor.


End file.
